


Cispicion

by frenchfrybird



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: LGBT, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrybird/pseuds/frenchfrybird





	Cispicion

The Ancients retreated back into the darkness, leaving Gus alone with the hunter named Quinlan. Gus had his job, and now he had to do it.

“Follow me,” Quinlan commanded Gus, and lead him out of the room into a long hallway.

“So,” Gus tried to act casual, “just…what the fuck are you?”

Quinlan stopped walking abruptly, as if annoyed, then continued on. “You just learned from the source what I am.”

“Nah, nah, nah, man. That’s not what I mean and you fucking know it.” Gus shot back. “I saw what those things fucking were. They act all high and mighty and above humanity, and I fucking saw their bodies. Yet you? You’re called Mr. Quinlan. MISTER. Explain that shit.”

Gus was baiting Quinlan, and Quinlan fucking knew it. He wasn’t going to take it. He’d dealt with enough of it through his long life amongst humans.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Quinlan picked up the pace, trying to put some distance between himself and the sun hunter.

“Try me,” Gus challenged, as he cut in front of Quinlan. He wasnt going to drop this until he got his answer.

Quinlan sighed heavily and replied, “I was born as you see me, but I did live amongst humans for a very long time. I discovered that although I was not human, I identified with them. Particularly as a male, even if I could never be accepted as such, it’s what I wanted.”

Gus paused, then he started laughing and grinning. “I feel you. Hell, I feel a lot like you, just kind of opposite.”

Quinlan was taken aback. What had he just said?

“You see I was born as a guy, but it’s strange…I don’t feel like either. It’s really hard to explain but, neither feels right.”

Quinlan nodded. He understood Gus’ alienation completely. Perhaps their time together wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
